This is a single arm, open-label phase II study of 9-aminocamptothecin (9-AC) as a potential therapy for patients with metastatic (stage D2), androgen-independent carcinoma of the prostate. The primary objective of this trial is to assess 9-AC's activity in the treatment of this disease, although additional data will be collected regarding drug-related toxicities, pharmacokinetics, and the possible relationships between them. A secondary objective of this protocol is to better define the safety of this prolonged 9-AC infusion regiment. Only one subject completed this protocol, before the investigator relocated to Duke University.